


Пропавшая страница

by sige_vic, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты G-PG [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: The Hound of the Baskervilles, Epistolary, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Short One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: "Начиная с этого дня я буду излагать ход событий по своим письмам к мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, которые лежат сейчас передо мной на столе. Они сохранились полностью, если не считать одной пропавшей страницы, и передадут все мои мысли и подозрения более точно, чем я мог бы сделать это сам, полагаясь только на свою память, хотя из нее еще не изгладились трагические события тех дней".("Собака Баскервилей", глава 8, пер. Н. Волжиной).Этот текст - та самая пропавшая страница
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Тексты G-PG [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Пропавшая страница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Page Is Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757166) by [PlaidAdder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidAdder/pseuds/PlaidAdder). 



Баскервиль-холл, 17 ноября

Дорогой Холмс.

Сажусь за это дополнение к уже написанному письму с некоторыми опасениями, испытывая сильные сомнения, стоит ли сообщать вам о событиях, которые я должен описать. С другой стороны, вы так часто говорили мне о важности мелочей, а я так часто обнаруживал, что обстоятельства, которые я считал несущественным, имели для вас огромное значение, что теперь я просто не могу опустить из отчета это происшествие, каковы бы ни были последствия.

С момента своего прибытия в Баскервиль-холл я сплю весьма скверно. Помимо ночных разгуливаний Бэрримора и периодических рыданий его жены, нужно еще принимать во внимание лунный свет. В ясные ночи он ярок настолько, что при нем можно читать, и в то же время каждый раз, когда я встаю, чтобы задернуть шторы, моя рука неизменно замирает. Я оказываюсь у окна, завороженный очарованием открывающегося мне ночного пейзажа, и смотрю то на белое лицо луны, то на посеребренные листья деревьев, то на едва освещенные, тусклые силуэты на болоте в отдалении. Сегодня ветви деревьев так и вздыхали на ветру, так и извивались, словно от невысказанного горя или подавленного желания, а сквозь постоянно меняющиеся промежутки между ними виднелся скупой пейзаж с его дикой красотой. Болотная трава, да и сами болотные холмы, казалось, колебались, подобно волнам лишь временно успокоившегося моря. Уже в тысячный раз за ту ночь я подумал о странной фигуре, очертания которой я видел накануне на фоне луны. Внезапно я почувствовал, будто уже не стою в халате и домашних тапках подле окна, а бегу, босиком и с непокрытой головой, по болоту, слушая дьявольские завывания невидимого пса и глядя со смесью ужаса и завороженности на задумчивый и безмолвный силуэт мужчины на холме.

Я резко оторвался от окна и открывающегося за ним вида, снял халат и тапки и бросился обратно в постель. Мое нежелание, а возможно, и неспособность оторваться от размышлений о том зловещем силуэте сильно меня тревожили. Мужчина, которого я видел на вершине холма, совершенно мне незнаком, в чем я уверен, и в то же время, хотя я должен его опасаться — и действительно опасаюсь, — мысли о нем приносят с собой неясное влечение, происхождение которого я не могу определить. Эта смесь опасения и нежности одновременно невыразимо тревожит меня и доставляет удивительное удовольствие, и я искренне надеюсь однажды решительно искоренить эти противоречивые чувства из своего бедного запутавшегося мозга. Я крепко зажмурил глаза, натянул на подбородок одеяло и решительно попытался уснуть, хоть и понимал, что, скорее всего, мои попытки окажутся бесплодными.

Однако я, должно быть, действительно задремал, потому что следующее, что я помню, это разбудивший меня звук открывающейся створки. Я резко развернулся и почувствовал, как по венам разливается ужас: в окно забирался мужчина, чьи очертания были видны так же четко, как если бы их вырезали на самом диске луны. В самой комнате было темно — я не оставил ни одной зажженной свечи, — и весь свет поступал у него из-за спины. Голова незнакомца была непокрыта, а торчащие уголки поднятого ворота пальто придавали его очертаниям сходство с волчьими. Он сидел на корточках на подоконнике, опустив одну босую ногу на пол — явно проверял, не скрипят ли половицы. Очевидно, удовлетворившись проверкой, он перенес вес на эту ногу и целиком перелез внутрь. Стоя на цыпочках, он развернулся, чтобы закрыть окно, и сделал это так тихо, что, если бы я спал, то не услышал бы ни звука. Полы взметнулись на мгновение, размывая его силуэт, а затем пальто с шорохом опало на пол. Высокая, худая, угловатая фигура начала двигаться ко мне на длинных ногах — беззвучно, но весьма целенаправленно.

Я знал, что это тот самый мужчина с вершины холма. Знал так, как люди обычно знают что-то во сне. Вы бы, безусловно, объяснили мне, что я бессознательно сопоставил впечатление, оставшееся в памяти, с тем, что видел сейчас, и пришел к выводу, не понимая, что проделываю эту сравнительную работу. Как я хотел в тот момент, чтобы вы оказались передо мной и сказали мне это или что угодно еще, либо просто пробудили из состояния оцепенения, в которое я провалился. Я взрослый человек и не новичок в том, что касается физического насилия. В конце концов, у меня под рукой был заряженный револьвер. И в то же время я позволил мужчине с холма приблизиться. Полагаю, я чувствовал что-то вроде наполненного ужасом предвкушения, которое охватило юную Лору в «Кармилле» Ле Фаню, когда она проснулась ночью и увидела, как над ней склонилась прекрасная и сладострастная вампирша с видом одновременно умоляющим и триумфальным.

Старый каркас кровати скрипнул, когда на него опустился вес незнакомца. Он расставил колени по обе стороны от моих бедер и приземлился мне на живот. Я почувствовал, как его руки впились мне в плечи. Широко раскрыв глаза, я смотрел, как его лицо склоняется к моему. Лунный свет, все еще струящийся в комнату, на мгновение выхватил его черты. Я увидел, будто обведенные фосфором, очертания острого орлиного носа и высоких, словно высеченных из камня скул, так хорошо знакомый изгиб брови и блеск глаз, каждое мимолетное выражение которых было мне известно гораздо лучше, чем мои собственные.

Я набрал в грудь воздух, чтобы произнести ваше имя.

Он зажал мне рот ладонью. Его губы приблизились к моему уху.

— Необычайно важно, чтобы вы никоим образом не потревожили обитателей этого дома, — прошипел он тихим и на удивление будоражащим шепотом. — Если вы не думаете об опасности, подумайте о скандале. Вы не должны ни при каких обстоятельствах повышать голос громче шепота. Готовы ли вы дать слово, что выполните это требование?

Я кивнул.

Он убрал руку. Его глаза, большие и темные, были совсем близко, и я не мог оторвать взгляда от слабых отблесков завораживающего лунного света в них.

— Итак, Уотсон, — прошептал он, — какого дьявола все это значит?

— Не понимаю, — прошептал я в ответ.

— Не смейте увиливать, — зашипел он. — Эти ваши отчеты. Вы совершенно намеренно приводите меня в ярость. Это не может быть случайностью.

— Мой дорогой друг… — начал было я, но он приложил палец к моим губам.

— Мне знакомы ваша любовь к сенсационности, а также приверженность цветистости и развлекательности, — сказал он шепотом, сильно напоминавшим рычание. Дыхание его при этом буквально обожгло мне ухо, отчего я почувствовал, как по всему телу пробежала дрожь. — Но в самом-то деле, Уотсон, это уж совсем шито белыми нитками. Каким образом мне может быть полезна информация о том, что мисс Стэплтон «обворожительная и красивая женщина»? Если вы в самом деле находите в ней какую-то «экзотическую пылкость», какое значение это может иметь для дела?

Ощущение, что собственные слова возвращаются ко мне с горячим дыханием человека, который одновременно был вами и не вами, незнакомцем с вершины холма и моим самым близким другом, произвело в моем организме эффект, который не в моих силах описать. Могу сказать только, что каждый волосок на моей коже встал дыбом, и я начал извиваться, очень медленно, словно подражая узловатым ветвям, которые раскачивал ветер за окном.

— Можно еще утверждать, — заметил мужчина, сместив ладонь с плеча к основанию моего горла, — что это описание оправдано как объяснение, что именно привлекло в ней сэра Генри. И я мог бы в это поверить, — добавил он, скользнув рукой к щеке и обхватывая сбоку подбородок, — если бы вы тут же не проинформировали меня о том, что ее брат тоже несет в себе «скрытый огонь». Не было у вас никакой необходимости и подчеркивать неоднократно как мученическую красоту дворецкого Бэрримора, так и атлетическое телосложение и привлекательную энергичную внешность вашего полуамериканского сердцееда сэра Генри Баскервиля.

— Вы попросили меня записывать впечатления, — выдохнул я.

Впечатления, испытываемые мной в тот момент, записать я не в состоянии. Как не могу даже и попытаться детально рассказать о том, какие струны во мне задели его губы, что вплотную приблизились и прошептали:

— Вы никогда, ни в одной из своих хроник, не называли меня «красивым».

Задетый в той же степени, в которой — не могу не признать — был возбужден, я прошептал в ответ:

— В моих писательских методах не числится упоминание очевидного. Вода мокра, лунный свет очарователен, загадки загадочны, а Шерлок Холмс — красивый дьявол, но так прямо об этом не говорят.

— И как же в таком случае об этом говорят? — шепотом спросил он.

— Не говорят откровенно о том, что чувствуют. Умалчивают. Оставляют читателю удовольствие делать выводы и дедуцировать. Интригуют, дразнят — а заодно и уберегают свое имя и имя самого дорогого друга от появления на страницах газет, а возможно, и в зале суда.

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить. И, боюсь, в этот момент я обхватил обеими руками его затылок и довольно-таки резко приблизил голову к своей.

И здесь, как ни болезненно в этом сознаваться, решительность рассказчика меня покидает. Ибо как могу я описать вкус его губ и прикосновения рук, зная то, чего не знал тогда? Ведь когда я в конце концов заснул в его объятьях, шепча в ответ нежности, которыми он столь щедро меня осыпал, я верил в то, что мужчина на холме и вы, мой дорогой друг, — одно и то же лицо. Я уснул, уверенный в том, что все мои мечты сбылись за этот странный ночной визит, и что утром я проснусь, увижу выражение спокойного удовлетворения на вашем бесконечно дорогом лице и буду счастлив, зная, что вы приехали ко мне из Лондона, подстегнутый ревностью, которую я невольно в вас вызвал, но в которой теперь уже не было никакой нужды.

Однако же каков был мой ужас, когда, разбуженный солнечным светом, проникшим через окно в комнату, я обнаружил, что лежу в кровати один!

Я тут же подскочил и тщательно обыскал комнату. Однако не смог найти ни следа моего ночного посетителя, а также ни единого свидетельства того, что в спальне был хоть кто-то, исключая меня самого. Печальное состояние простыни, впрочем, убийственно свидетельствовало о том, что, по крайней мере, часть событий, о которых я помнил, действительно произошла. Но все указывало мне на то, что события эти включали меня одного. Если бы мой посетитель был вами, вы бы, конечно же, не ускользнули, пока я спал, словно вор с места преступления. И в любом случае — вы ведь сейчас находитесь в Лондоне и расследуете неотложное дело, ведь так? А если бы посетитель оказался незнакомцем с болот — уж наверняка он бы оставил следы своего пребывания и, возможно, сыграл бы со мной какую-нибудь злую шутку.

Единственный вывод, к которому я прихожу: должно быть, я слишком долго подвергался воздействию романтического лунного света, думая о мужчине на холме и отчаянно желая, как и всегда, а особенно сейчас, когда вокруг сгущаются тени и силы тьмы становятся все более зловещими, чтобы вы, мой дорогой друг, снова оказались рядом и разделили со мной приключения. В результате, видимо, я пал жертвой одного из тех снов, которые настолько похожи на реальность, что после пробуждения мы никогда не бываем уверены в том, что приснившееся нам не происходило в действительности.

Таковы мои заключения по поводу невероятного приключения, случившегося прошлой ночью. Передаю их вам прежде всего потому, что прекрасно осознаю, как слабы мои способности интерпретации событий, и понимаю, что этот отчасти зловещий рассказ может сообщить вам важные детали, которые я сам каким-то образом упустил. Прошу простить за все возможные неточности выражений и проявления непристойности в вышеописанном — я старался передать все, что случилось, со всей возможной честностью, не пытаясь ничего переиначить, чтобы создать у вас какое-либо определенное впечатление.

Искренне ваш друг  
Доктор Джон Х. Уотсон.


End file.
